life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Caulfield/Gallery
The following images are of the character Max Caulfield. Concept Art MaxFashionableConcept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain MaxNormalRachelConcept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain MaxSleepwearConcept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain Episode One - "Chrysalis" life.png|Max looking at the tornado Life-is-strange-2.jpg|Max at the lighthouse in her vision lifeisstrange-2015-02-03-19-12-43-41.jpg|Max waking up in Jefferson's class Kate_Marsh_Choices.png|Max with Kate in class Tumblr nj252vX19i1tebye6o2 1280.jpg|Max talking with Kate LifeIsStrange-1-31-2015-5-10-11-PM.Still001.jpg|Max looking at the corridor life_is_strange_dev_diary_screengrab.jpg|Max walking through the corridor vlcsnap-2016-09-02-15h56m38s262.png|Max looking in her locker life-is-strange.png|Max at the bathrooms vlcsnap-2016-09-02-15h59m48s984.png|Max looking in the bathroom mirror vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h00m35s700.png|Max looking at her selfie vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h03m20s551.png|Max taking a photo of the blue butterfly vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h06m14s541.png|Max hiding behind a stall Life-is-Strange-7.jpg|Max looking at Nathan and Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h07m52s501.png|Max rewinding for the first time Screenshot-3-980x551.jpg|Max rewinding in class vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h09m48s579.png|Human Time Machine vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h23m39s765.png|Max's first meeting with David vlcsnap-2016-09-02-16h25m37s752.png|Max talking with Principal Wells maxresdefault (18).jpg|Max talking with Hayden maxresdefault (19).jpg|Max walking around Blackwell Academy vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h37m57s997.png|Max talking with Ms. Grant vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h39m27s405.png|Max smiling maxresdefault (20).jpg|Max talking with Daniel Trevor4.jpg|Max looking at Trevor Trevor5.jpg|Max looking at Trevor's pain Trevor2.jpg|Max with the skaters life-strange-rewind.jpg|Max rewinding time to have revenge maxresdefault (21).jpg|Max looking at Victoria tumblr_nj0o0k03yd1tebye6o1_1280.jpg|Max talking with Kate Life-is-Strange-Shot--(5).jpg|Max with Samuel 2793479-my+great+game+-+my+great+capture+-+2015-01-22+11-21-1477.jpg|Max talking with Victoria vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h51m39s864.png|Max talking to Victoria and her minions maxresdefault (24).jpg|Max playing guitar maxresdefault (22).jpg|Max with Juliet Life-Is-Strange™_20150203200106.jpg|Max talking with Dana 2015-02-04_00007.jpg|Max in the dormitories vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h08m54s634.png|Max at her desk vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h13m27s883.png|Max lying on the bed in her room vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h13m51s959.png|Max lying on the bed #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h21m44s122.png|Max with her original camera maxresdefault (23).jpg|Max talking with Alyssa vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h48m49s467.png|Max talking with Alyssa #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h50m54s072.png|Max at the Blackwell parking lot vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h52m48s559.png|Max with Warren Test-LifeIsStrange-Ep1-Chrysalis-MaxWarren.jpg|Max with Warren #2 LifeIsStrange-DavidWillRememberThis.png|Max defending Kate maxresdefault (25).jpg|Nathan threatening Max life_is_strange-2701848.jpg|Max stopping Nathan life-is-strange-max-chloe.jpg|Chloe with Max life is strange review screen.jpg|Max with Chloe in her room i12lZWCDdW9Jx.jpg|Max in Chloe's Room life-is-strange-ep1.jpg|Max talking with Chloe about Rachel 013.png|Max searching for tools in Chloe's house Chloe3.jpg|Max with Chloe in her room vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h31m10s274.png|Max on the swing vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h31m41s277.png|Max on the swing #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h34m11s295.png|Max on the couch in Chloe's house Max with new camera.jpg|Max with her new camera Life-is-Strange-Shot--(11).jpg|Max taking a picture of Chloe Life-Is-Strange-Chloe-Dancing.jpg|Max looking at Chloe maxresdefault (26).jpg|Max dancing with Chloe maxdancing.png|Max dancing with Chloe 2 Life-Is-Strange-MaxChloe-David.jpg|David with Max and Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h52m55s256.png|Max and Chloe after the argument with David life-is-strange-chloe-pointing-gun-at-max.jpg|Chloe aiming her gun at Max vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h56m09s932.png|Max on the way to the lighthouse vlcsnap-2016-09-02-20h57m17s431.png|Max at the lighthouse cliff vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h01m08s507.png|Max talking with Chloe on the bench vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h04m12s730.png|Max and Chloe on the bench #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h06m37s865.png|Max and Chloe looking at the sunset life-is-strange-11-1920x1067.jpg|Max's second vision 2016-02-20_00026.jpg|Max's second vision #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-21h10m44s500.png|Max persuading Chloe to believe her Life-Is-Strange™_20150206235741.jpg|Max telling Chloe about her powers Episode Two - "Out of Time" vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h48m43s654.png|Max sleeping vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h49m01s746.png|Max waking up vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h55m38s493.png|Max playing guitar in the morning vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h00m03s813.png|Max taking a selfie vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h02m57s988.png|Max talking to Kate in the showers vlcsnap-2016-09-03-09h52m54s214.png|Max at the dormitories vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h04m06s598.png|Max and Warren 2016-02-20 00048.jpg|Max talking to Warren 2016-02-20_00050.jpg|Max talking to Warren 2 vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h07m04s906.png|Max looking out of the bus window vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h27m10s777.png|Max talking to the Diner Man vlcsnap-2016-09-03-10h29m27s335.png|Max talking to the Homeless Lady 2016-02-20_00060.jpg|Max in the Two Whales Diner Max1.jpg|Max talking to Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h07m47s609.png|Max waiting for breakfast Max2.jpg|Max looking out the window 2016-02-20_00065.jpg|Max showing off her powers to Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h28m10s712.png|Max and Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h29m48s305.png|Max and Chloe at the junkyard vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h30m40s932.png|Chloe aiming a gun at Max vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h38m53s047.png|Max sitting on a chair vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h45m18s622.png|Max photographing the doe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h47m25s199.png|Max reaching for the bottle vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h48m43s756.png|Max taking the bottle maxandchloe2.jpg|Max and Chloe on a car hood vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h00m46s601.png|Max recovering vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h02m30s581.png|Max handling the gun vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h03m09s288.png|Max afraid of Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h03m54s608.png|Max aiming the gun at Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h06m59s401.png|Max guilty vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h09m21s562.png|Max threatened by Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h11m54s102.png|Max and Chloe at the railroad vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h12m51s520.png|Max and Chloe at the railroad #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h20m19s537.png|Max trying to take a photo vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h23m46s564.png|Max with Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h24m45s578.png|Max and Chloe in Chloe's car vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h26m42s546.png|Max waving goodbye to Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h29m54s113.png|Max talking to David vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h35m10s898.png|Max looking at the aquarium in the Science Lab vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h50m00s419.png|Max after managing to freeze time vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h51m52s617.png|Max on the roof vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h54m38s048.png|Max in the Principal's office Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max_Academy_Record.jpg|Max's Blackwell Academy Record (In good standing and have rescued Kate) Max_Academy_Record2.jpg|Max's Blackwell Academy Record (In good standing and failed to rescue Kate) vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h31m21s614.png|Max sleeping at her desk vlcsnap-2016-09-04-13h55m33s090.png|Max taking a photo of the squirrel vlcsnap-2016-09-04-13h57m04s168.png|Max talking with Principal Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h00m04s975.png|Max meeting Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h02m53s736.png|Max hiding behind a billboard vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h04m12s932.png|Max peeking from the billboard vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h12m10s738.png|Max talking to Warren vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h51m21s202.png|Max and Chloe investigate Wells' computer vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h52m24s157.png|Max and Chloe invetigate Wells' computer #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h23m07s995.png|Max looking at Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h24m13s442.png|Max with Chloe in the pool vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h24m47s566.png|Max in the pool vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h25m40s065.png|Max talking to Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h27m59s920.png|Max smiling vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h29m10s765.png|Max afraid vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h35m44s526.png|Max taking the morning selfie with Chloe 2016-02-21 00008.jpg|Max getting up 2016-02-21_00041.jpg|Talking with Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h48m43s607.png|Max puzzled by Chloe's dare vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h52m34s000.png|Max in Rachel's clothes vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h53m02s539.png|Max in Rachel's clothes #2 Max-Caulfield.png|Closeup of Max in Rachel's clothes vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h59m13s099.png|Max on the swing 2016-02-18_00014.jpg|Max talking with Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h02m19s390.png|Max talking with Joyce #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h05m44s324.png|Max waiting for breakfast vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h06m33s365.png|Max eating breakfast vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h11m08s561.png|Max investigating David's laptop vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h20m42s730.png|Max arguing with David 2016-02-21_00019.jpg|Max outside the diner vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h39m01s254.png|Max inside the Two Whales diner vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h41m59s943.png|Max laughing at Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h57m22s475.png|Max in Frank's RV 2016-02-21 00025.jpg|Trailer incident vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h00m01s021.png|Max searching for clues in Frank's RV vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h07m55s990.png|Max looking at a photo of her and Chloe from 5 years ago Alternative Timeline vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h10m10s982.png|Young Max (2008) vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h20m37s221.png|Young Max and Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h23m19s515.png|Max in the bus vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h23m38s740.png|Max looking out of the bus window vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h28m02s713.png|Max meeting William vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h06m44s688.png|Max shocked at the sight of injured Chloe Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternative Timeline Maxstrip.jpg|Max's road trip selfie 2016-02-21_00038.jpg|Alternative timeline incident vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h49m13s268.png|Max with Chloe on the beach vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h50m29s119.png|Max with Chloe on the beach #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h57m46s906.png|Max with Chloe in her new room vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h58m14s836.png|Max looking at Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h58m41s169.png|Max terrified by Chloe's condition vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h07m04s072.png|Max smiling vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h12m03s408.png|Max and Chloe watching together vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h22m35s504.png|Max talking to William vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h36m23s860.png|Max talking to Joyce vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h40m20s600.png|Max entering Chloe's room upstairs vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h42m18s512.png|Max sitting on a stool in Chloe's room vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h51m37s050.png|Max looking at the photo album with Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h58m33s337.png|Young Max crying after letting William die vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h59m24s808.png|Young Max crying #2 Original Timeline backtothefuture.png|Max returning to the original timeline cloes room.jpg|Max in Chloe's room morninggrope.jpg|''Thanks for the morning grope'' vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h01m39s110.png|Max happy to see Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h30m49s100.png|Max with Chloe in the hospital vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h32m13s958.png|Max happy to see Kate vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h22m38s595.png|Max and Chloe talking with Mr. Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h23m59s780.png|Max at the Blackwell campus vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h25m40s616.png|Max flying Brooke's drone vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h35m00s854.png|Max rewinding on the beach vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h47m17s604.png|Max at the Prescott Barn vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h54m45s182.png|Max in the Dark Room vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h59m49s619.png|Max terrified after finding Rachel's body vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h00m22s637.png|Max comforting Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h10m19s136.png|Max at the "End of the World" party vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h13m02s719.png|Max after interrupting the music vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h39m56s994.png|Max in the VIP section vlcsnap-2016-09-10-14h16m06s163.png|Max taking a photo with Warren vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h50m07s028.png|Max watching Chloe die Episode Five - "Polarized" vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h45m31s720.png|Max waking up in the Dark Room vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h50m38s729.png|Max under the influence of drugs vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h52m38s650.png|Max trying to break free vlcsnap-2016-09-07-15h56m04s570.png|Max talking to Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h03m08s521.png|Max terrified by Jefferson's intention to kill her vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h07m30s026.png|Closeup of Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h18m38s366.png|Max in the airplane vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h20m40s544.png|Max looking at Principal Wells vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h23m23s643.png|Max entering the Zeitgeist Gallery vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h38m05s793.png|Max sitting on a bench in the gallery vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h41m14s897.png|Max looking at her winning photo vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h42m04s240.png|Max checking her phone vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h42m33s155.png|Max taking to Chloe on the phone vlcsnap-2016-09-12-13h47m25s500.png|Max after focusing on her winning selfie vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h47m13s016.png|Back to the Dark Room vlcsnap-2016-09-07-16h48m01s785.png|Max looking at Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-10-11h16m32s023.png|Max threatened by Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h06m57s280.png|Max talking to David vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h12m57s262.png|Max driving Jefferson's car 2016-02-21_00101.jpg|Max taking shelter from the storm vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h23m56s735.png|Max happy to see her friends safe vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h35m44s163.png|Max persuading Chloe not to go to the party vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h37m40s327.png|Max crying vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h44m15s890.png|Max awakening after her time trip vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h45m15s923.png|Max talking to Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h47m45s878.png|Chloe holding Max as she enters her nightmare Nightmare vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h48m59s598.png|Max alone in the class vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h53m43s097.png|Max talking to Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h19m20s965.png|Moment of Calm 2016-02-21_00122.jpg|"Other Max" in the nightmare sequence After Nightmare Vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h50m52s222.png|Closeup of Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h49m04s642.png|Max faced with her biggest choice 2016-02-21_00133.jpg|Arcadia Bay incident 2016-02-21_00139.jpg|Max after the Arcadia Bay incident vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h54m48s589.png|Max happy to be with Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h30m49s319.png|Max crying after letting Chloe die for the second time vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m10s643.png|Max waking up after 5 days vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m27s726.png|Max at the lighthouse vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h32m59s376.png|Max among the attendees of Chloe's funeral vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h33m13s315.png|Max crying vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h33m31s463.png|Max comforted as she sees the butterfly land on Chloe's coffin ru:Макс Колфилд/Галерея pt-br: Max Caulfield/Galeria Category:Character Gallery Category:Character Gallery (Season 1) Category:Maxine Caulfield related images Category:Season 1